The present invention relates generally to storage devices for storing of cassette recording tapes and more particularly to such a storage device which is well suited to be secured within a motor vehicle and offers easy retrieval of such cassettes.
Audio reproduction systems have been increasingly utilizing cassette tapes as a storage medium from which prerecorded sounds are reproduced. Such cassette players as they are commonly referred to have become extremely popular for use in both home as well as in motor vehicles with the result that individuals utilizing such equipment acquire a substantial number of prerecorded audio cassette tapes.
Numerous devices have been designed and manufactured for use in storing of these cassettes, most of which are in the form of boxes, which may or may not be partitioned and may or may not contain covers therefor. Whiel such storage devices may be well suited for the home use, they are not particularly well suited for use in motor vehicles where space limitations as well as vehicle movement presents more restrictive storage problems. Further, with most of these devices, retrieval of the cassette from the storage apparatus is diffcult particularly if the device is filled to capacity. Generally, in order to retrieve such cassettes, it is necessary to grasp opposite sides thereof. However, this is often very difficult to do because of interference from immediately adjacent cassettes. This retrieval process is even more difficult when simultaneously attempting to operate a motor vehicle. Also, in colder climates where gloves are commonly worn it may become impossible to retrieve a cassette from such device without removal of same.
The present invention overcomes these disadvantages by providing an extremely compact storage device particularly designed for storage of audio cassettes and which is well suited for use in a motor vehicle. The apparatus includes pushbutton, spring-loaded retrieval means whereby retrieval of a stored cassette may be easily and conveniently accomplished with little, if any, interference with the simultaneous operation of a motor vehicle. Further, the storage apparatus is very compact in size and may thus be easily mounted in any convenient relatively out-of-the-way location such as suspended below the dashboard or a motor vehicle. Suitably designed tracks are provided which are designed to receive the cassettes and support them in suspended relationship from the storge device with the exposed recording tape being fully protected by the surrounding housing. A spring-biased pushbutton acts as a lock device to retain the cassette within the storage device during operation of the vehicle and prevents accidental dislodgement thereof. A pair of grasping fingers are also provided which frictionally engage opposite sides of the cassette and operate to prevent the cassette from being fully ejected upon release of the pushbuttom lock. These grasping fingers are also spring-loaded and operate to advance the cassette outwardly along the guide rails a sufficient distance so as to enable easy grasping of and removal of a desired cassette. The present invention incorporates relatively few parts and may thus be easily and inexpensively manufactured and assembled and yet provides a convenient, easy-to-use compact storage apparatus for audio cassettes.
Additional advantages and features of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent description and the appended claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.